Fly Away, Princess
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: For allurement and ohwhatsherface. MikotoMinato, MinatoKushina. Mikoto was raised to be a princess, to marry her prince Fugaku. But she much rather have the foolish knight instead, the one who never notices her but who she watches from her window


Ever since she was little, Mikoto was raised to be the princess

A/N: This is dedicated to Allurement and Pina (who started this chaos). They wrote the most amazing Fugaku/Kushina and Mikoto/Minato stories ever. And then, because of that (and the whole lack of stories on this couple), I had to write something.

…

Something that probably wasn't good. (And god, if these couples ever happened, there would be no ItaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, or NaruIno (I love crack pairings)

…

Actually, there would be no Itachi, Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter.

…

And yet, I wish these couples did happen because of those two. See what you've done? YOU MADE ME THINK BLASPHEMOUS THOUGHTS!)

Anyways, enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

_fly away_, princess

-

-

-

-

-

Ever since she was little, Mikoto was raised to be the princess. She didn't think that she was at all like a princess; she was too timid, too boring, too _plain_ to be a princess. Princesses were meant to be beautiful, funny, interesting, and everything that she was not.

She still tried to be one, though. She had to be one as she was marrying Fugaku, the prince. He was as handsome as one, and even if he was solemn, he gave off that air of royalty. _(She feared she gave off a feeling of a commoner)_

To catch up with him, she practiced everyday.

_(Keep you back straight, but not stiff; gracefully walk, as if you are floating; remain calm, even when surrounded by chaos.)_

But one day, when she looked out the window of her room, she noticed that there was a flash of sunlight there. Normally, all she saw was this abandoned training field, but for once there were people in it.

The streak of gold that she saw was the hair of a boy. His eyes were a blue, like the skies she never really saw, and his grin seemed to be filled with promises and hopes.

He wasn't beautiful in a picture, nor was he ugly. He was more of an average looking person, the one that would help out his friends and fight for his beliefs.

He might not have been anything special, but he captivated her all the same.

-x-

It became a habit, even as she grew older, to watch him train. He would come with his teammates usually and they would sometimes fight each other.

When he fought, he moved like a dancer. Gracefully (not as gracefully as Fugaku, _never_ as gracefully as Fugaku) he dodged his opponents attacks, and make it seem as though they were standing still and he was a blur surrounding them. Usually, he won, knocking down his teammates-no, _friends_, because that was what he thinks they are, knowing nothing of customs and detachment.

(_She wishes that she thought like that)_

After he had won (or lost, for he was not perfect), sometimes he showed them new techniques. Something that looked impressive and strong and filled with power, something that seemed to fit him and his skills in battle. After that, they all went away together, and she was left alone again, still replaying the match in her mind.

She liked it best, though, when he came by himself. He then was no longer the slightly immature boy his teammates saw; he was instead a more serious and determined man. He sweated and panted and got tired, no longer able to fly like the wind and soar like a butterfly.

He was more human now. Someone with flaws and weaknesses, like other ninja.

This was a side of him no one ever saw but her. A side of him that no one but her got to watch.

Everyone might see the end product of that jutsu he was practicing, but only _she_ knew how much he practiced to get it right. Only she knew how he spent hours in the same spot concentrating, sneaking in the night to train a little longer.

They knew of the grown boy, but she got to watch him grow.

As the days blended into years, and he slowly changed in front of her eyes, she also changed. She also became a ninja, in order to prove her worth as Fugaku's bride.

In reality, she wanted to be more like _him_, and made him her goal.

-x-

When he became Hokage, she wasn't surprised. Mikoto knew that strong ninja always got recognized, and he was no exception. The only thing she was really surprised about was that he was only two months older than her.

And that his name was Minato.

She never really heard his name before, for their training grounds were too far to listen properly.

Minato. The name repeated in her mind, fitting his young image perfectly.

Minato.

The more she thought about it, the more she noticed the similarities in their names. The more she wondered if there are other similarities between them that she could have found, had they been teammates, friends, _lovers_.

She stopped her train of thought there. Mikoto was engaged, not single or available. Minato was just a boy Mikoto saw from her window, a boy who was just another ninja and now became Hokage. A boy she sometimes saw in her dreams at night and in her waking steps.

A boy that she shouldn't even be thinking of at all. And she'll stop thinking of him.

Just, for now, she wanted to enjoy watching him beam in pride, showering everyone with his hopes and dreams.

-x-

Minato brought a girl with him one day. A girl with long hair and a fiery spirit. A girl who was _strong__**beautiful**__**powerful**_, someone who dancesdancesdances with him when he fought, like she was born to be his partner.

When she watches them there, together, she feels something _break_.

He had brought _her_ to the training ground, showing _her _techniques he was creating. He practiced with _her_, joked with _her_, did _everything_ with _her_ now.

That secret part of Minato that she had was no longer just Mikoto's. She now had to share it with that other girl.

And when Mikoto watched him blush because of something _she_ did, she noticed that her face was wet.

She was crying.

Over…what? Over a boy she didn't know, never spoke to, who didn't even know who she was?

Over the boy she secretly watched from her window, the boy who inspired her to become a better ninja?

Over the boy who was now flirting with another girl? The boy who just broke her heart and was stomping on the shattered pieces?

When did she fall in love with him? For it was love, now that she realized it.

She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. All she did was watch him train; watch him grow steadily as she did.

Maybe she fell in love with him long ago. He showed her the world she never saw, the one she imagined and wondered about.

And he haunted her at night too. She'd dream beautiful, sweet, _painful_ things and wake up to tears and half-baked wishes, not remembering anything except for a stunning ray of light and a hopeful promise.

She knew that this love was wrong, not allowed, but she also knew she couldn't stop it at all. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

All that was left for her to do was gather the little pieces of her heart that Minato had claimed, the little pieces that were hers alone and when she was able to without crying, she would look at them and think of what could have been.

The next day, when _she_ returned yet again, Mikoto told herself not to feel hurt. Minato was not hers, even is she would be his in a heartbeat.

Besides, she already had a prince. A prince who she was going to marry soon. A prince who was perfect _(unlike Minato, who had flaws)_, who was solemn _(Minato never took anything seriously)_, who was cold _(Minato always gave a smile and kind word)_, who was….

He was the prince. That was a fact. Established long ago, and nothing could change that.

But even if she had to have the prince, Mikoto wanted nothing more than to have the knight instead.

-x-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Yeah. I know. I completely ruined this couple for everyone.

…

Go read Allurement's fic. That's an order. She'll fix this mess I did.


End file.
